


catra says she wants a report

by aradinfinity



Series: wherein catra gives scorpia the affection she deserves [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Naked Female Clothed Female, Public Blow Jobs, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:15:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28706529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradinfinity/pseuds/aradinfinity
Summary: "You're, uh. Catra, you're, um." Scorpia swallowed. Catra smirked. "You're naked," Scorpia finally squeaked."Don't be ridiculous," Catra said. "I'm wearing gloves."anyway ig i'm making a series for the quick smut drabbles i write of catra/scorpia
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Series: wherein catra gives scorpia the affection she deserves [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104308
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	catra says she wants a report

"Hey, Scorpia?"  
"Oh, hey Kyle." Scorpia brushed her hair back with a claw, looking up at him. She was in the middle of a workout; pushups could be difficult given her anatomy, but she was still proud of how many she could do. "What's up?"  
Kyle looked nervous, but he always looked nervous. "I'm sorry to interrupt you," he said, "but, uh, Catra says she wants a report on the environmental impact of the Fright Zone, stat."  
"Oh, alright, just give me a minute." She stood up, out of uniform; her grey tank top and shorts were lightly darkened by sweat, and while her tuck had come undone, she was grateful that that didn't gather much more than the occasional glance here.  
Kyle wrung his hands together, eyes darting over her chest and abs before settling on her shoulder, a relatively safe place that didn't make his neck hurt. "Um, she says it's urgent. And to do whatever it takes to get it to her ASAP, uh. Sorry."  
"Huh. Alright, I guess, if she doesn't mind me being out of uniform." Scorpia shrugged, giving Kyle what she approximated as an encouraging smile. "Thanks for letting me know, bud."  
"Right," Kyle said. "Uh, you're welcome," he added, then saluted and turned away. 

"Hey, Catra? I got you that report." Scorpia knocked on the door.  
"Come in," Catra said from beyond it.  
"You would not believe how hard it was to find this," Scorpia said, closing the door behind her. "For some reason, no one seems concerned with, uh." Scorpia's brain caught up to her eyes.  
Catra was reclining on a throne, smaller than Hordak's, for Force Captains to receive formal audiences. She was resting her cheek on her hand, the other scratching a circular pattern onto the arm of the throne. And she was naked. Her nipples were where Scorpia's eyes rested, and then, blushing, she tugged them up, though part of her noticed the way Catra's shaft rested on her thighs.  
"You're, uh. Catra, you're, um." Scorpia swallowed. Catra smirked. "You're naked," Scorpia finally squeaked.  
"Don't be ridiculous," Catra said. "I'm wearing gloves." She stretched, and Scorpia's blush deepened when Catra's cock twitched, hardening at the attention.  
Scorpia hugged the folder to her chest, shifting her hips unconsciously to try and get more room for her own stiffening womanhood in her shorts. "Ah hah, um. Right, uh."  
"You can look if you want," Catra said. "I don't mind."  
Scorpia's eyes immediately darted down, and she swallowed heavily. She took a step closer, then realized she had. Catra's cock was properly hard now, standing at attention in her lap, fat and smooth, the tip a deep red. She chuckled, which broke the spell; Scorpia tore her eyes away. "Um," she said, "why'd you call me again?"  
Catra leaned back luxuriously, inspecting her hand before replying. "The report?"  
"Oh, right!" Scorpia looked down, then up, then down again. There was only one way. She would have to approach Catra proper.  
Her throbbing shaft rubbed against her shorts as she walked, and she realized that Catra was watching it with lidded eyes. The naked girl slowly, deliberately licked her lips, and Scorpia shivered. She held the file out at arm's length, and Catra looked at it, then reached out. Her fingers brushed Scorpia's, and electricity ran through the taller girl's spine; then, Catra tugged her closer, and Scorpia squeaked. The touch ended as soon as it began, and Catra flipped open the file. When Scorpia tried to back away, she realized that Catra's claw had caught her shorts by the way her member suddenly jumped up, and she gulped.  
"Seems to be in order," Catra said, and dropped the report unceremoniously on the floor. "I didn't say you could back away, Scorpia." There was a dangerous undercurrent to her voice, and Scorpia felt her panties start to dampen.  
"Um, Catra, what are you doing?"  
"Isn't it obvious? I'm trying to seduce you." Catra's eyes met Scorpia's. "Would you like me to stop?"  
Scorpia stammered, laughed nervously, then managed a "Uh, no, no, that's fine. I just- I'm not in trouble, am I?"  
Catra lifted an eyebrow. "You seem to take discipline too rough for play. I want to make you melt, not break."  
Scorpia swallowed heavily. "Okay," she said; then, "keep going, please."  
"That's 'please, mistress,'" Catra corrected.  
"Please, Mistress," Scorpia said, blush hot on her face and neck and ears.  
"Good girl," Catra said, and Scorpia's legs shook lightly. She was tugged forward again, and this time, Catra planted her nose against Scorpia's bulge, taking a deep breath before letting it out as a hot sigh. "You haven't shaved recently," she said, then cut off the stammering excuses with "I like it. I like the way it traps the scent of your need."  
Scorpia nearly creamed herself right then and there, but she was very glad she held off given that the next thing Catra did was tug her shorts and underwear down in one smooth motion to plant a kiss on her tip. "I'm happy to see you too, girl," she murmured, nuzzling against it. Scorpia wasn't as thick as Catra, but she was a good bit longer, and she nearly fell over at the feeling of Catra's mouth pressed to her side, hot breath curling against her with the faintest hint of drool.  
Suddenly, an unwelcome realization hit Scorpia. "Um, the uh- the door's unlocked," she said.  
"I don't care," Catra replied. "Anyone walking in should be honored to see us."  
Scorpia leaned heavily against the throne as Catra's mouth ran over her shaft, whining under her breath whenever her tongue teased a particularly sensitive spot. "Catra, I'm gonna…"  
"Hold it," Catra ordered. "You don't get to cum until you've earned it."  
A spurt of hot pre painted Catra's cheek. "Yes, mistress," Scorpia whimpered. Then, she cried out as that hot tongue lapped at her tip, hands on her hips. Catra's lips slipped over her tip, and Scorpia bit her lip hard, praying fervently to whatever gods would listen to please, just hold it until Catra said she could cream.  
Scorpia felt her tip bump at the entrance to Catra's throat. "That's uh, that's okay, you don't have to ohfuck-" Catra swallowed around her, and Scorpia rolled her hips forward, cock pulsing inside Catra's throat, lips planted firmly around her base. She squealed as Catra swallowed once, twice, three times- then pulled back, breath heavy through her nose. She rolled her tongue around the tip, and Scorpia saw stars as she clamped down on the urgent, pressing need to cum.  
Finally, Catra released her shaft with a gasp, panting. She pushed Scorpia back lightly and she stumbled, then tugged her back in into a kiss, tongue thrusting into the taller girl's mouth to make her taste herself. When she pulled back, it was to breathe, "That's my good girl. Do you think you can keep going?"  
"Uh, not if you do that thing with your mouth again," Scorpia giggled.  
"I'm almost ready to be done with my mouth," Catra said; "now, I want yours."  
"Yes, mistress," Scorpia whimpered as she was guided to her knees. Her cheek squished against Catra's thigh as she opened her legs, cock pulsing. She smelled wild, untamed, and very, very horny. "Don't suck," Catra instructed. "Worship me." When Scorpia pressed sloppy kisses to Catra's inner thighs, she got a purr; transferring that to around her base, kissing over her cock and shivering got her a solid moan. Catra's hand curled in her hair, pulling her so that her fat shaft left a hot, slick stamp on Scorpia's cheek.  
"Please, Mistress, please," Scorpia whined, "can I put it in my mouth?"  
"Mm…" Catra took a minute, then replied, voice husky with lust, "only because you're such a good girl." That was followed by a gasp as Scorpia pushed forward, hilting Catra easily; she was just long enough that her tip twitched against the back of Scorpia's tongue, drooling eagerly. She growled and shifted forward on the throne, catching Scorpia's claw with a hand and digging her claws into the joint- it didn't really hurt, but it sure did remind her that Catra was holding her as her hips pressed forward, rolling into Scorpia's mouth. "Fucking hell, you feel good," Catra gasped. Scorpia gurgled agreement as she was leaned back on her haunches, eyes rolling back as Catra fucked her face hard. She felt like she could taste cum-  
In a frankly stunning display of willpower, Catra rocked to a halt, cock shuddering and drooling, clearly on the edge. Then, she pulled back with a reluctant sigh, Scorpia pushed free of her shaft with a wet pop.  
"As incredible as that feels," she purred, "that's not how I want to cum today."  
"Nnh… how do you want to?" Scorpia asked, and Catra slipped off the throne and onto her.  
"I want to cum with you," Catra murmured against Scorpia as her hand curled around both their shafts, pressing them together tight, slick with both of their need.  
"I'm okay with that," Scorpia squeaked, then melted as Catra started stroking, their pre and drool mixing together. Catra pressed in and kissed her, chests squishing together, womanhoods twitching in almost unison, hips grinding down needily.  
Compared to the earlier kiss, this one was soft and sweet, almost romantic. There was an undeniable hunger there, but it took a back seat to love and adoration, and when Catra breathed "Cum for me, Scorpia," the big girl felt her mind blank, hips rutting up as she did just that, painting both their stomachs with heat; Catra wasn't far behind, gasping as pure animal need won out and she came undone, frotting with Scorpia.  
Scorpia fell backwards under Catra's weight, who had the presence of mind to cradle her head; Scorpia's legs twitched softly as Catra purred, snuggling in close. There was a knock at the door, and then it opened.  
"Hey Captain, did Scorpia-" Kyle started, then blushed furiously. He blurted "Sorry I'll come back later" and slammed the door. Catra laughed softly, and waited for Scorpia to come back to herself.


End file.
